


cipta

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Erzsi terbangun, pada suatu pagi buta, tanpa kata.





	cipta

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Pernah Erzsi membayangkan, ia akan mengecat seluruh bagian langit-langit kamar mereka dengan rekaman-rekaman masa lalu.

Ia akan melemparkan bola cat, lalu membuat gambar dengan hamburan warna yang sembarangan. Andai melukis semudah itu, andai melukis segampang membuat momen sehari-hari. Tidak, tidak akan seperti itu. Melukis membutuhkan waktu, hingga dalam prosesnya pun kita dapat kehilangan detil momen yang ingin diabadikan—karena momen berlalu, menjauh, semakin tertinggal di belakang, sementara lukisan pun masih jauh dari kata  _selesai_.

Lagipula, dia dan Gilbert bukan siapa-siapa untuk diabadikan. Perlahan mereka akan luruh juga di hitungan waktu semesta. Semesta takkan punya waktu untuk orang-orang yang akan berlalu begitu saja di linimasa.

Jika memikirkan itu saja, mungkin Erzsi tak ingin hidup. Erzsi merasa tak perlu berada di mana-mana. Akan tetapi, kehidupan tak juga semengerikan itu. Dia membuka mata pagi ini, jauh dari Berlin, tersingkir dari Budapest, dan mereka  _sedang berada_  di tempat yang mereka mau. Lihat, semesta takkan selalu berkonspirasi mengerjai, bukankah begitu? Mereka mendapatkan keberuntungan hari ini, dan tak perlu membayar dengan kesusahan yang besar.

Erzsi berputar sedikit, menghadap langit-langit. Pemilik hotel ini punya selera yang bagus, Italia sekali. Ada lukisan di tengah-tengah, teknik fresco, mungil, mendatangkan hawa hangat yang mungkin hanya imajinasi Erzsi saja.

Dia sedang mengerjap ketika tangan Gilbert bergerak, hampir memukul wajahnya, tetapi laki-laki itu masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sepertinya lupa bahwa matahari Italia akan naik segera, menghapuskan rencana mereka untuk melihat bagaimana Sungai Arno di tengah kabut dini hari.

Namun Erzsi sekarang semakin sadar waktu. Semesta takkan menghentikan waktu untuk siapapun yang ia rasa tak pantas; maka, buatlah semestamu sendiri. Erzsi mengusap logam berwarna perak di jari yang hampir menyentuh sisi wajahnya, lalu ia bertanya,

"Gil, sekarang kau bahagia?"

Dalam tidurnya, entah mimpi apa yang menghampiri Gilbert—tetapi, apapun itu, jarinya bergerak, menggenggam jari Erzsi, masih dalam tidurnya.

Ya sudah. Jika memang semesta tak menyediakan banyak waktu untuk orang-orang biasa, maka, biarkanlah Erzsi menciptakan semestanya sendiri, di sini.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> * sungai arno: sungai di daerah toscana (tuscany), italia.


End file.
